Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Kagome sought to be loved but tries to fight her fate resulting into an unfathomable despair. Will she learn how to embrace her destiny? Will she find that which she has sought and pushed away for two years? Read and review pls.


Can't Find the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The protector of the Shikon no Tama stood proud on top of the hill while reverently holding that which gives her the power and life she now possesses. Her midnight hair swirled around her like a gentle catalyst. Her childishly brown eyes that are filled with wisdom roamed over the village of her current family. Her shard-hunting days were finally over and everything that needed fulfilling was indeed fulfilled. All except one: hers…

Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down

Her duty was almost complete. She sacrificed everything she could to save all that was around her but she didn't even benefit anything from her selfless services. It wasn't fair and she knew better than to want anything in return but she couldn't help but feel left out… The life of a miko was never supposed to have a 'Happy Ending'...

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

She needs only to make a wish and her importance in this world will cease to exist forever. She didn't want that. She wanted to be of use and have a meaning in this world. Growing old without anyone by your side was undoubtedly unpleasant. Love was the only thing she craved for. Nothing else, but she received not a drop of this. Abandoned, that's what she was. Her kit was unwillingly taken away from her, just like her friends. All she had now was the bloody jewel…

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight…No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart

Sensing the approach of a demon, she prepared herself for her death. Welcoming it was one thing she never thought to do. But a life without meaning and importance and not to mention friends is just as worse. Feeling a clawed hand around her slender neck, she remained relaxed and immobile on her spot. She waited but nothing came…

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms

Turning around she faced her supposed-to-be executor. However, she saw the last person she thought about. It was the silver fox of the infamous band of thieves. An old acquaintance. Youko Kurama stood before her looking distant. Much like her. Both stared at the other without moving or batting an eyelash. He knew very well why she was the way she is now: alone. The jewel itself deprived her of the people she once called her second family; erasing their memories of this time-traveling beauty…

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

"What do you want, Youko? I'm not in the mood for your games today…" she trailed off as she looked at the upcoming night of her most horrible experience two years ago… the day everything was ripped away from her. The silver fox answered soberly,

"You know very well my reason for coming…" He came closer and closer still, placing his calloused hand on her shoulder. Over the years, him and his band of mischief-makers stayed near the group of the young miko. Far enough from any detection and near enough for him to keep an eye on his marked property.

For years, has he courted her in a respectable manner and their relationship was about to take the next step but that was when all hell broke loose leaving them quite busy and equally alone…

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

(You're gonna know  
That I know)  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh

"Indeed, I do…" a stray tear ran down her cheek and Youko wiped the nuisance off of her face and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him, gently. He put his other hand around her waist and said,

"I'm here, Kagome." True, he was. He always has been and he always will be. She knew he loved her and she loved him but losing her friends was a severe blow and for two years she stayed in solitude hoping to make him give up on her. Obviously, her effort went to waste…

Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

How stupid could she be? The one thing she desired was right there in front of her and she tried to push him away for so long. Kagome embraced him tightly and let her tears fall freely down her face was she buried her head in his tunic. Cherishing the feeling, Youko lifted her gently and laid them down the base of the tree, returning her embrace with much fervor…

After a while in each other's arms, Kagome lifted her head to smile at her rescuer and he returned this as well. Staring in each other's eyes both leaned closer until their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, filled with love for the other and an apology on Kagome's side. Pulling back for a little air, Kagome spoke,

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you… I wasn't thinking clearly and…" her voice was weak but Youko silenced her with a chaste kiss. Before he replied, he leaned his forehead on hers' and then said,

"I'd rather love you now, knowing what you've been through than not understanding how you felt at all." Not giving her time to respond, he gently pushed her head close to his chest and nibbled lightly on the place where her neck and shoulder met and then bit her lightly enough to draw a little blood. Lapping it up he whispered to her,

"Now you will not dare leave me again, my miko."

"Hmm…All right…" There she stayed in the arms of the man she loved and left and the one who found her again...

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

The couple stayed there for the rest of the night and in the morning they set out to live anew once more in the company of the other. _Indeed, no one can fight the moonlight of fate… _for this she once did and resulted to her despair... embracing it was so much easier... The jewel will never be used as long as the both of them are there; that is their commitment to their new lives and of course to love the other until forever and beyond...

The End!

Tell me how you guys like it. It's my first song-fic. Please read and review ^__^*


End file.
